KARMA
by lilyisfu
Summary: Jika ingin mengetahui isi hati Sasuke, tanyakan saja pada Suigetsu. NaruSasu fanfiction by lilyisfu


**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Typo(es), Perubahan sudut pandang yang membingungkan, dll :)**

Story by Lily

**Chap one**

_Enjoy_

.

.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertama mereka. Kala itu ia dan teman-temannya sedang bermain bola di tengah dinginnya musim dingin ketika suara cukup nyaring menyita perhatiannya dan teman-temannya, tentu saja mereka heran karena jarang sekali ada pengunjung yang datang ke desa kecil tempat mereka tinggal. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika mobil kotor itu berhenti didepan rumahnya. Ralat. Seberang rumahnya lebih tepatnya. Agaknya hal itu membuat dahinya mengernyit mengingat rumah tersebut adalah rumah milik Paman aneh bernama Orochimaru. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja paman itu memiliki wajah yang kelewat menyeramkan apalagi untuk bocah seumurannya, belum lagi sifat aneh dan anti sosialnnya yang membuat orang-orang bergosip macam-macam mengenai dirinya.

Bahunya bergidik ngeri ketika orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah anak-anak yang sedang menatapnya. Seketika mereka semua kembali berpura-pura kembali bermain bola walaupun mata mereka masih mengawasi Orichimaru yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Seketika kaki mereka berhenti menendang bola saat sebuah tangan kecil sewarna salju menerima uluran tangan pucat Orochimaru. Nafasnya seakan terhenti ketika pemilik tangan mungil itu keluar dari mobil dan menampakkan sosoknya secara utuh. Sosok yang lebih indah dari sang purnama namun lebih dingin dari salju yang turun kala itu. Kedua mata langitnya menatap sosok itu berharap ia akan menatap balik padanya.

Dan itu terjadi.

Dunia seakan berhenti ketika sepasang manik kelam menabrak tepat ke matanya. Hanya satu detik. Cukup satu detik, namun hal itu dapat membuat hatinya bergetar. Ekspresi datarnya tak mengurangi kerupawanan sosok tersebut. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Orochimaru menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah hingga akhirnya sosoknya menghilang diikuti dengan debaman pintu kayu yang cukup nyaring.

…

Pagi itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Orochimaru ketika suara ketukan yang amat sangat langka terdengar dari pintu rumahnya. Kedua mata ularnya menatap heran ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat familiar muncul di depan rumahnya dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi paman," ucapnya ceria.

"Ada apa Naruto?" pertanyaan tanpa basa basi langsung ia lontarkan. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah dengan surai pirang jabrik itu adalah putra dari tetangga depannya yang notabene mereka sekeluarga bahkan tidak pernah menyapanya ketika berpapasan. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati sebenarnya. Hal tersebut dianggap wajar di desa itu ketika orang dari kalangan atas sepertinya keluarga Naruto 'kurang' menganggap orang dari kalangan bawah seperti dirinya.

"Aku dengar sekarang paman memiliki anak, aku ingin membawanya ke sekolah," ucapnya ceria seraya melirik diam-diam ke dalam rumah kecil tersebut.

"Cih, kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri," gumamnya kesal namun tetap masuk untuk memanggil anak angkatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Penghuni desa Konoha itu terbilang sedikit dan tentu saja dengan rumah yang berdekatan satu sama lain akan membuat gosip cepat beredar.

Kedua mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar ketika sosok rupawan itu muncul di hadapannya. Ekspresinya masih sedatar tembok ketika ia berada di hadapan Naruto. Kedua obsidiannya meliriknya sekilas sebelum fokusnya kembali pada Orochimaru yang sepertinya menasehatinya untuk menjaga sikap di sekolah, untuk segera pulang sehabis sekolah dan bla bla bla entahlah Naruto tidak bisa fokus mendengarnya. Kedua matanya masih mengagumi setiap lekuk dari wajah rupawan didepannya. Otaknya berfikir keras, apakah dongeng yang sering diceritakan kedua orang tuanya mengenai malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi itu benar adanya?

Suara pintu yang di tutup akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Kedua matanya mengerjap ketika ia sadar sosok itu telah melengos melewatinya seakan-akan ia tidak dianggap. Atau memang benar ia tidak dianggap?

"Hei! Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" cerca Naruto ketika berhasil menyusulnya, "Kau anak angkat dari paman aneh itu kan? Namaku Naruto tetangga depanmu," agaknya sebutan 'paman aneh' yang Naruto tujukan pada ayah angkatnya membuatnya melirik tidak suka, namun sepertinya bocah pirang itu tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan bocah pirang yang masih berbicara panjang lebar disebelahnya, ia memilih untuk mengamati lingkungan barunya. Satu kata yang ada di pikirannya. Benar-benar desa yang sangat kecil. Bahkan belum lama ia berjalan, ia dapat melihat bangunan paling besar yang ia yakini sebagai sekolah barunya. Tidak sulit pula untuk membedakan kasta dari setiap orang. Sebelah kanan adalah rumah orang-orang dari kalangan kelas atas, lebih besar dan lebih terawat. Dan sebelah kiri adalah rumah-rumah dari kalangan kelas bawah, kecil dan terbuat dari kayu. Pakaian mereka pun terlihat lebih mahal.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" bocah pirang itu akhirnya mencekal lengan putih tersebut setelah sekian lama tak mendapatkan jawaban. Agaknya sedikit terkejut karena merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit tersebut bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya seraya menepis tangan kecoklatan bocah disebelahnya dan berjalan secepat mungkin untuk menghindari bocah tersebut.

Sesampainya di kelas, tak butuh waktu lama sebenarnya bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui nama sosok yang telah menyita perhatiannya dari semalam. Tentu saja wajah asingnya langsung tertangkap oleh Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar waktu itu. Seluruh mata langsung menatap padanya ketika sang guru memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Sasuke," ucapnya pelan namun cukup didengar oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Sasuke?" guru dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hanya Sasuke," jawabnya dingin mengetahui arti tatapan sang guru.

…

"Sasuke!" sepertinya perlakuan dinginnya terhadap si pirang kurang mempan. Terbukti dari sikap si pirang yang menempelinya dari ia selesai memperkenalkan diri hingga pulang sekolah, "Kau ingin bermain bersama? Sepulang sekolah biasanya kami bermain sepak bola didepan rumah,"

Sasuke langsung mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya begitu merasakan kehadiran orang yang sayangnya berada satu jalur dengannya. Rumah mereka berhadapan, ingat?

"Sasuke! Sasukee…kau mendengarku tidak? Ayolah, aku hanya…"

BAM!

Suara pintu kayu ditutup dengan kasar tepat didepan wajah Naruto sebelum bocah berisik itu ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bocah dengan tanda lahir tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi rumah itu namun kedua matanya masih tidak berpaling. Kedua mata birunya beralih pada jendela besar yang menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan ayah angkatnya tersebut.

Langkah Naruto terus mundur dengan sorot mata yang masih menatap Sasuke lewat jendela. Tangan kanannya terarah pada jendela itu, seperti sedang menyentuh wajah datar tersebut dari jauh. Bibirnya tersenyum. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

…

PRANG!

Suara pecahan kaca atau lebih tepatnya jendela langsung membuat sang pemilik rumah segera keluar dari sarangnya. Orochimaru segera keluar dengan ekspresi geram. Kedua mata ularnya menatap satu per satu anak-anak yang kini mengkerut ketakutan hingga akhirnya ia melihat satu-satunya bocah yang terlihat tidak gentar sama sekali. Terlihat dari senyum lebarnya beserta beserta sebelah tangannya yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya seakan-akan ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf paman, aku tidak sengaja merusak jendela paman," ucap suara cemprengnya yang terkesan serampangan membuat Orochimaru semakin kesal. Namun baru beberapa langkah lelaki jangkung itu keluar dari rumahnya, ayah Naruto segera menghampiri anaknya sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Orochimaru hanya menatap mereka dingin dan melengos kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Namun lain hal nya dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengedarkan pandangannya seakan mencari sesuatu. Dan senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang menatap muak ke arahnya dan ayahnya sebelum akhirnya melempar kembali bola melalui jendela pecah tersebut. Dengan sigap tangan kanan _tan_ Naruto menangkap bola tersebut sementara tangan kirinya ia lambaikan ke arah Sasuke. Naruto paham betul jika lambaiannya tidak akan pernah dibalas namun ia tetap senang karena telah berhasil memancing tuan putrinya untuk keluar dari kastil kecilnya tersebut.

…

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia sepenuhnya terbangun. Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum yang menawan mengingat mimpinya tadi. Bukan mimpi, bisa dibilang potongan ingatannya ketika pertama kali melihat sosok seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Yah, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada bocah asing dengan rambut raven tersebut.

Ia ingat dengan jelas setelah kejadian tersebut ia langsung digeret pulang oleh ayahnya. Tentu saja ayahnya berniat akan mengomelinya namun niat tersebut hilang ketika mendengar alasan dari anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

…

"_Itu namanya jatuh cinta Naruto. Kau akan memahaminya jika sudah dewasa nanti," ucap Minato sembari tersenyum lembut._

"_Ayah juga merasakannya ketika bertemu ibu?" tanya Naruto kecil dengan polosnya. Senyum sang ayah perlahan menghilang. Ada jeda cukup lama ketika kedua mata birunya menatap foto mendiang istrinya kemudian menatap kembali sepasang mata serupa miliknya itu._

"_Iya… tentu saja,"_

…

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Menatap pemandangan dibawahnya dari lantai dua kamarnya. Bibirnya berdecak kesal mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cari masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sasuke bisa dibilang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan ayah angkatnya. Bahkan tidak jarang orang-orang menyebut mereka hantu saking jarangnya mereka terlihat. Jika pada hari-hari biasa Naruto masih bisa melihat Sasuke di sekolah, namun tidak pada hari minggu seperti saat ini. Naruto sampai heran, apa mereka tidak bosan berada di dalam rumah terus seharian?

Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuruni tangga. Melihat suasana rumahnya yang begitu sepi dapat dipastikan jika ayahnya sedang pergi keluar kota. Ayahnya memang seorang pedagang yang yaaa...bukannya sombong tapi keluarga Namikaze adalah orang paling kaya di desa ini dan rumahnya juga yang paling megah jika di bandingkan dengan jejeran rumah-rumah mewah di sebelahnya.

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya hanya dengan menggunakan _boxer _berwarna oranye cerah kesukaannya, memamerkan tubuh dengan kulit kecoklatannya yang bisa dibilang atletis untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Oi, Naruto! Cepat kemari!" teriak lelaki bertato segitiga yang juga bertelanjang dada sepertinya kini menatapnya kesal. 'Siapa yang mengajak bermain siapa yang terlambat' batinnya jengkel. Tapi naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

Memang menjadi hal biasa di sana jika para lelaki apalagi anak-anak remaja seusia mereka bermain sambil bertelanjang dada pada musim panas seperti ini.

"Dia tidak akan muncul," sahut temannya yang satu lagi yang bernama Gaara ketika sadar kemana arah pandangnya. Agak kaget melihat

"Begitukah?" seringaian nakal tercetak jelas di wajah rupawannya membuat beberapa kawannya yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka merasakan firasat tidak enak.

PRANG!

Mata mereka semua melebar kaget dengan mulut menganga. Bukan! Bukan karena Naruto memecahkan kaca jendela Orochimaru lagi. Bahkan bisa dibilang kelakuan Naruto mereka sudah terbiasa saking seringnya Naruto melakukan hal itu. Namun teriakan diikuti dengan suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam rumah itulah yang membuat tubuh mereka kaku bagaikan patung.

"Ce-cepat! Kita harus memeriksanya!" Shikamaru lah orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya dan segera menerobos teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai suara decakan kesal keluar dari mulutnya ketika menyadari bahwa pintu itu terkunci. Namun dengan sigap Naruto segera menghancurkan beberapa pecahan kaca yang tersisa dari jendela yang tadi terkena tendangan bolanya dan segera melompat masuk tanpa mempedulikan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tergores.

Kedua mata biru itu membelalak kaget ketika melihat Orochimaru yang kini tengah meringkuk kesakitan. Kedua tangannya bergetar menutup matanya yang kini mengeluarkan darah semakin deras.

"Paman! Paman!" teriak Naruto sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tua itu ketika secara tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru berhenti bergerak. Ia ketakutan. Dengan gemetar kedua tangan kekarnya membopong tubuh renta itu dan mendobrak pintu rumah dengan sebelah kakinya. Ia menerobos kerumunan orang tidak memperdulikan ekspresi bingung teman-temannya. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah membawa orang dalam gendongannya ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin dan menata kalimat maaf yang tepat untuk seseorang nantinya.

…

Duak!

Pukulan keras itu di terima dengan cuma-cuma oleh si pirang. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya dan membiarkan pemuda yang biasanya tenang itu kini menonjok wajahnya lagi dan lagi. Naruto meludahkan darah yang kini bercampur dengan air liurnya. Ya, tentu saja ia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mau bagaimanapun ia seorang laki-laki. Tidak mungkin ia hanya akan menangis, menaparnya, lalu memaafkannya hanya dengan rayuan manis. Saat ini mereka ada di dalam rumah Naruto. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke lah yang langsung menerobos dan menghajar Naruto tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka. Ia bahkan tak peduli sama sekali apakah ayah Naruto ada disana atau tidak.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto mengantar Orochimaru ke rumah sakit, ia langsung pulang begitu saja. Anggaplah ia pengecut tapi dirinya sama sekali belum siap untuk dibenci oleh pemuda manis yang ber status sebagai tetangganya itu. Namun tak butuh lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui keberadaan pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah kandungnya sendiri itu beserta kejadian apa yang terjadi selama ia berbelanja keperluan makanan tadi. Cukup kaca jendelanya yang lagi-lagi pecah beserta kerumunan orang yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya di rumah sakit telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bodoh," bisik Sasuke tajam. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap tepat ke arah mata biru yang menatapnya balik dengan rasa bersalah. Tapi ia tidak peduli jika orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai satu-satunya teman Sasuke itu akan merasa sakit hati maupun menjauhinya seperti yang lain.

"Aku…minta maaf," ucapannya serupa bisikkan. Walaupun selama ini ia sering mendapat umpatan kasar, perilaku dingin serta tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, namun kali ini berbeda. 'Tentu saja berbeda bodoh. Mengikutinya setiap hari dan melukai ayahnya tentu saja dua hal yang sangat berbeda,' Naruto tersenyum sedih. Bahkan otaknya sendiri memaki kebodohannya kali ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum!"

Naruto merasakan punggungnya menghantam tembok cukup keras disertai hantaman bertubi-tubi di bagian rahangnya. Walaupun tenaga lelaki di depannya ini tidak terlalu besar namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin melawan. Kedua matanya masih menatap pemuda minim ekspresi tersebut. Namun tidak. Sepertinya kali ini ia sudah cukup fatal. Dapat dilihatnya kedua mata hitam itu agak memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"Dia buta," walau dua kata itu hanya menyerupai bisikan namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bola mata _sapphire_ nya membelalak kaget, "Dia buta dan bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum!" ah…andaikan Sasuke tahu jika ekspresi marahnya ini membuatnya tergila-gila. Dari jarak sedekat ini untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat meneliti wajah porselain itu dengan seksama. Apakah ia sudah tidak waras?

"Naruto!" teriakan familiar itu membuat Naruto sumber suara disertai dengan terlemparnya tubuh Sasuke ke lantai. Kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat sehingga yang di tangkap Naruto hanyalah punggung ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" teriak Minato sembari mencekal tangan Naruto yang berniat untuk menolong Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya diam menatap drama ayah-anak yang baginya sangat memuakkan. Sasuke menatap Minato lama sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

…

"Haaa… membosankan," bibir tebal itu menghela nafas bosan sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangan _tan _nya. Melalui sela-sela tangannya ia melirik ke arah kursi kosong di paling depan yang biasa menjadi tempat duduk seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke-nya.

Hari-hari Naruto terasa sangat membosankan. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur itu tidak pernah muncul sama sekali di hadapannya. Sasuke tidak pernah masuk sekolah, tidak pernah terlihat lagi dirumahnya. _Hell,_ bahkan kaca jendela yang ia rusak belum diperbaiki sama sekali oleh penghuninya. Dan jika ia ingin menjenguk Orochimaru yang kini masih berada di rumah sakitpun ia tidaka bisa. Atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke mengunci pintu agar tidak ada siapapun yang masuk tanpa ia kehendaki. Bahkan sang raven tidak membiarkan Minato menemui mereka walaupun memiliki niat baik. Setidaknya untuk mengucapkan maaf serta membiayai perbaikan jendelanya.

"Hei, aku serius sepertinya mereka akan pergi," samar-samar suara seorang gadis menginterupsi kebisingan ruang kelas yang saat itu tidak ada guru.

"Heee… mana mungkin, mereka kan miskin. Mana mungkin mereka punya uang untuk pindah rumah sakit" sahut temannya yang satu lagi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun kini seluruh siswa mendekat ke arah jendela menatap sesuatu. Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak peduli dengan percakapan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku serius. Ibuku yang merawat Paman Orochimaru. Kaa-san bilang kalau mereka tidak bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit hingga akhirnya kedua mata paman aneh itu infeksi. Padahal mereka membutuhkan biaya cukup besar karena pecahan kacanya menancap terlalu dalam," jawab Ino dengan senyum bangganya.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pikiran Naruto sekarang.

"Kemana?" ucapnya singkat sembari menerobos teman-temannya untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar jendela.

"Entahlah. Ke Suna mungkin. Kau tahu disana tempat penampungan untuk orang-orang semacam paman aneh itu,"

"Tapi…bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" bisiknya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Walaupun kurang terlihat jelas dari jendela lantai dua kelasnya, namun ia dapat menangkap sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan dengan sebelah tangan yang memapah tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Tentu saja mengikuti ayah angkatnya. Pada dasarnya mereka hanyalah orang yang tidak dianggap di desa ini, bahkan oleh kalangan bawah sekalipun," jawab seorang lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Pergi? Pergi meninggalkan desa?

Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh melakukannya. Dia sudah terlalu dalam menjerat hatinya untuk pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya.

-To be continue-

Author note:

Untuk chap selanjutnya bisa di lihat di blog lily yaa~

Silahkan bisa langsung ke profile lily~

Maaf jika merasa tidak nyaman tapi anggap saja sebagai cara menghargai karya-karya author (dan jaga-jaga aja kalau cerita author menghilang lagi entah mengapa -.-)

Terimakasih #bow


End file.
